Conventionally, acquiring and analyzing information from a probe vehicle in order to understand traffic conditions such as road congestion or to find on-street parking is known. By such a technique, stopping vehicles are detected on the road from an image of the surroundings generated by an imaging device mounted on the probe vehicle, for example.
In view of traffic information management, it is useful to determine whether a detected vehicle has stopped for a certain period or longer or is temporarily stopping, waiting for a traffic light.
Conventionally, there have been demands reducing processing load for determining the status of stopping vehicles, i.e., whether the vehicle has stopped for a certain period or longer or is temporarily stopping on the road.